One and Seven
by Shaylea1
Summary: Summer after fifth year, Sirius alive. Harry and Ginny have been together since Christmas. Can Harry love more than one witch at a time? How do the witches feel about this? What do the Weasley's think? Ron/Molly/Dumbles bashing. GoodSnape. HarryHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns everything but the plot.

**Plot: **Summer after fifth year, Sirius is still very much alive. Harry and Ginny have been together since Christmas. Can Harry love more than one witch at a time? How do the witches feel about this? What do the Weasley's think? How about the Headmaster; will he continue to manipulate Harry's life? We shall soon see. Harry also has an inheritance surprise awaiting him. Molly, Ron and Dumbledore bashing. Pairings: HP/GW/HG/LL/SB/DG/PP/PP; NL/HA; RW/LB

**Chapter 1**

"Ginny?" whispered Hermione.

"Mmmm…I sleepin'" mumbled Ginny.

"Ginny, please. I need you to wake up. I need to talk to you."

Ginny slowly opened her eyes and looked at her best friend.

"What's up, Hermione? What is so bloody important that had to wake me up at…what time is it, anyway? THREE IN THE MORNING!"

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I really need to talk to you about something very important. But, I don't want you to get upset with me. Just hear me out before you say anything. OK?" Hermione pleaded.

Ginny gazed at Hermione for a long moment. She looked nervous and a bit scared. Ginny's anger diminished as her curiosity and trepidation rose.

"Alright, you talk and I will hold my tongue until the end. I promise."

"Thank you. I want to ask you a couple things first. Do you really love Harry? I mean, real, true, for life type love?"

"Yes, Hermione, I do. I love him from the bottom of my heart."

"How does that feel? Love, I mean? Love of someone romantically?"

Ginny just looked at her, unsure as to where this conversation was going.

"Well, I suppose it's different for everyone. When I am around, or even think about, Harry, I get this warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. I feel like the sun is shining brighter when he smiles at me, and I melt when he touches me. We don't need to talk to each other to always know what the other is thinking or feeling; sometimes, we just know by looking in each other's eyes. We don't always need to be doing anything to be happy either. We could just be sitting and reading in each other's company. I think that is what love starts as. Then, when you realize that the happiness and safety of that person is more important than anything or anyone else, including yourself, you know you are truly in love with the person."

Ginny had watched Hermione as she explained what she felt. From the way her face and eyes brightened, Ginny was sure that her friend felt the same way about someone, but when her eyes dimmed, and she began to worry and chew her bottom lip, she knew something wasn't right.

"What's going on, Hermione? Why are you asking me about this? Are you in love with someone?"

Hermione looked at Ginny with worry and concern clearly written upon her face; she didn't want to lose her best friend, but she needed to know.

"I'm asking because I wasn't sure if what I felt was love. Now I am sure. Yes, I am in love with someone, and I can't believe it."

"Who is it? Is it Ron?"

"No, it is definitely not Ron. He's too insulting and doesn't care about much beyond chess, quidditch and food. He is more like a brother to me, in my eyes anyway."

Ginny laughed, "I completely agree. But…if not Ron, then who?"

"It doesn't really matter, Ginny. He isn't available and even if he was, he would never see me that way. Anyway, you should go back to sleep. Thank you, for helping me figure this out. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Hermione? You know you can come talk to me about anything you need to right? No matter what it is?"

"I know. Good night, Ginny."

"Good night, Hermione."

Ginny watched silently as Hermione climbed back onto her bed and curled up to sleep. As she, herself, began to drift off, she heard the light sobs of Hermione crying. That's when she knew something was terribly wrong, and she vowed to fix it no matter what it took. Her best friend, sister even, deserved to be happy, and right now, she definitely was not happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns everything but the plot.

**Plot: **Summer after fifth year, Sirius is still very much alive. Harry and Ginny have been together since Christmas. Can Harry love more than one witch at a time? How do the witches feel about this? What do the Weasley's think? How about the Headmaster; will he continue to manipulate Harry's life? We shall soon see. Harry also has an inheritance surprise awaiting him. Molly, Ron and Dumbledore bashing. Pairings: HP/GW/HG/LL/SB/DG/PP/PP; NL/HA; RW/LB

**Chapter 2**

Starting the next morning, Ginny kept a watchful eye on Hermione to see if she could gain any clues about the conversation from the night before.

She watched her greet Ron as normal at breakfast, while she completely ignored Harry. This, of course, made her pause. She looked at Harry and saw the hurt and confusion on his face. That's when she suddenly had an epiphany. Hermione loved Harry, just like she did.

She turned her gaze to her best friend, who was looking ready to cry again. Ginny caught her gaze and silently told her they needed to talk.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

After breakfast, Ginny and Hermione went up to their room to talk. Ginny didn't want to beat around the bush, but she also didn't want Hermione to think she was mad at her.

Sitting down together on Ginny's bed, they just looked at each other for a moment.

"You're in love with Harry, aren't you?"

Hermione was obviously shocked and a bit scared.

"It's alright Hermione, I'm not mad at you for that. How could I be. He is a very lovable man. What I am upset with is the fact that you hurt him this morning. That wasn't necessary, and you know it."

"I know, and I feel so guilty about that. I just didn't know what to do after last night, and I really did NOT want to hurt our friendship because of it."

"Do you really love him, Hermione? That way I do, I mean."

"I wasn't completely sure until after I spoke to you about it. But now, yes, I'm sure. I feel all those things you feel. It truly is an amazing feeling, but I have no intention of acting on it. I know he loves you. I would never do anything to harm or get in the way of the two of you. I swear, Ginny."

"I know, Hermione. Really, it isn't something I'm worried about. Now, I want you to at least go and tell you're sorry. Tell him you didn't sleep well and are going to take a nap to improve your mood. I'll take care of Mum. I really do want you to try for a nap. I'll wake you in an hour or two, ok?"

"Ok. Thank you Gin," Hermione hugged her, "I really appreciate everything."

I know. Now go apologize, then lay down."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Harry watched as the girls disappeared upstairs to talk.

"Ron, do you know why Hermione seems to be mad at me?"

"No mate. Not a clue. Probably something to do with homework or studying or bloody books."

"I don't think so. I guess I will have to wait and see."

"Fancy a game of chess? That'll take your mind away from the problem of girls and their tempers for a while."

"Sure, may as well."

"Great mate! I'll set up the board."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

About 15 minutes later, Harry heard someone enter the room. Looking up, he saw Hermione standing in the doorway, staring at him with a look of guilt etched across her face.

"Harry, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for this morning. I don't really have an excuse other than having a bad night of sleep causing my bad attitude this morning. I'm so so sorry that I acted the way did. Really, I am."

"It's alright, Hermione. I'm just glad that I didn't do anything to cause the problem."

"Not at all. I really am sorry though."

"I know. Do you want to play the winner? We all know who it will be though, so I should really just forfeit now," Harry joked.

"No, thank you though. I think I'm going to go lay down for a bit instead."

"Ok. Feel better and sleep well, Hermione."

"Thank you, Harry."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Twenty minutes after Hermione went back upstairs, the chess game ended. Ron was getting ready to try to trounce Bill in a game next, so Harry went off in search of his girlfriend. He found Ginny sitting at the kitchen table with a cuppa in deep thought.

"Knut for your thoughts?" He asked.

"Actually, you are just the person I was thinking about. I need to talk to you about something really important, but we need absolute privacy."

"Okay, is it bad? Are you going to break up with me or something?" Harry asked nervously.

"OH NO! Harry nothing like that. I love you. I'm not going to break up with you. Especially, not after it took a week to convince you not to ditch me after Dumbledore's funeral." Ginny hugged Harry and gave him a kiss. A kiss that, of course, deepened.

"Mmmmm…..this is great Harry, but I really do need to speak with you."

"Okay, let's go to the river. We can sit down there away from everyone and talk."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns everything but the plot.

**Plot: **Summer after fifth year, Sirius is still very much alive. Harry and Ginny have been together since Christmas. Can Harry love more than one witch at a time? How do the witches feel about this? What do the Weasley's think? How about the Headmaster; will he continue to manipulate Harry's life? We shall soon see. Harry also has an inheritance surprise awaiting him. Molly, Ron and Dumbledore bashing. Pairings: HP/GW/HG/LL/SB/DG/PP/PP; NL/HA; RW/LB

**Chapter 3**

As they were heading out, Harry noticed that Ginny had a book with her.

"What do we need the book for, love? I thought we needed to talk about something important."

"We do. The book will be part of our second discussion, depending on how the first one ends."

"Now I am just confused."

"I know. It's how I felt last night. But, I will explain everything. I promise."

"Okay, I trust you."

"Good, this looks like a nice place to sit and talk. Let's stop here."

As they sat, facing each other, Harry could tell that Ginny was very nervous about something. He knew she loved him and had no intention of breaking up with him. This made him very curious about what Ginny needed to talk about that needed so much privacy.

"Okay. So, I need to ask you a few things, but you need to know that you absolutely must tell me the truth, and I will NOT get upset or mad in any way. Okay?" Ginny explained slowly and kindly, trying to keep their combined nervousness and Harry's curiosity contained.

"Alright. I promise to tell you the complete truth, but now you have me worried."

"There is nothing to be worried about. I promise."

"Well, if you are sure, then ask me anything you want."

"Good, okay. First question, do you love me?"

"WHAT! Of course I do, Ginny!"

"Calm down, I know. I just need to start this like this. Please be patient with me."

Harry took a deep breath, "Okay, keep going."

"Second question, how does love feel to you? I mean, how did you know it was love you felt?"

"I don't know. I just knew that I hated when we were apart, still do. I always want to be with you. I feel warm and happy when you are around. I can't see myself living without you. That's how I knew. When I thought about my future, you were always right there by my side, loving me, marrying me…having babies with me. I just knew."

Ginny's eyes were filled with tears. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard him say to her.

"I see that too, Harry. All of it. I really do, but do you see anyone else with you, too? With the both of us?"

Harry just sat back against a tree and closed his eyes. What he saw was his future. He saw Ginny, very pregnant, sitting on a lawn chair in a backyard. He saw a couple other children running around. One was a boy with black hair and brown eyes. One was a little girl with red hair and green eyes. When he looked around, he saw Hermione sitting in a chair next to Ginny. She was holding a small bundle in her arms, close to her chest. He went over to her to see, and what he saw shocked and scared him. In her arms was another baby. This one was a little boy with bushy brown hair and brilliant clear green eyes. It was THEIR baby, his and Hermione's.

Harry opened his eyes wide in shock, looked over and saw Ginny quietly watching him.

"What did you see, Harry?"

"I…I'm not sure. I saw you, pregnant, and two children of ours. Then…I saw Hermione; she was cradling a little baby boy. Bushy brown hair and…gr…green eyes! What does this mean? I love you, Ginny, and want all that with you…"

"But, do you want it with her, too? Do you love her, too, the way you love me? Please…be honest. I won't get mad or even a little upset or disappointed."

He looked into the eyes of the woman he had loved for two and a half years. She was smiling a little, just waiting for his answer. So, he gave it.

"Yes, I really think I do. I love Hermione Granger that same exact way I love you, Ginny Weasley."

"And that is where this book comes into the conversation."


End file.
